Wish (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Trifecta one-shot)
by HHbayntonette
Summary: Kirishima Zen x Yokozawa Takafumi fluff and romance...No smut. Kirishima's birthday invites a tsundere response from a certain wild bear.


**Wish (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Trifecta one-shot)**

"Kirishima-san, why don't we go for a drink to celebrate?" one editor suggested. 'Monthly Japun' had broke its sales records for this month, tripling the amount of the usual.

"I'd love to, but I'll pass." The charismatic editor-in-chief, Kirishima Zen, said with an apologetic smile.

"But all of the editors would be there, won't you join us?"

"I'm really sorry, but I've got a really important matter to attend to. Next time, perhaps?" Kirishima gave him a small wave as he headed towards the elevator.

"...Is that so? I guess it couldn't be helped. Next time, then." he sighed, "Good night, Kirishima-san."

"Great work today. Don't drink too much, alright?" Kirishima returned, as the remaining staff in the office watched him enter the elevator.

Kirishima had a smile on his face. It might have been a sucessful day at work, but it was a special day for himself as well.

Walking through the evening Shibuya streets, Kirishima strolled around, enjoying his moment of bliss. He noticed a tall, dark haired, grim looking man walking into a bakery. Apart from a briefcase, in his hand was another small paper bag.

"Ah, isn't that-?" Kirishima thought to himself.

Kirishima broke into a light jog. As soon as Kirishima had caught up with him, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yokozawa."

"K-Kirishima? Why are you here?" Yokozawa was surprised at his sudden appearance.

He never expected to bump into Kirishima in a place like this; To Kirishima, seeing Yokozawa in a place like this was equally as unexpected.

Knowing Yokozawa well enough, he would be either heading bach home to finish some work, or going to Kirishima's home to attend to Hiyori, Kirishima's young daughter. Recently, Yokozawa had finally let himself go to Kirishima's place without him, even though a spare key was already given to him a couple of months ago.

Yokozawa's conscienteousness of his existence in the Kirishima family had been refined quite a lot, as Hiyori had grown quite attached to him. He'd started to convince himself to enjoy what he has now: A lover like Kirishima, a 'daughter' like Hiyori.

"Oh~I see, buying me a cake, are we?" Kirishima suggested.

"Of course not! What makes you say that? It's Hiyo's, not yours."

"Really?" Kirishima raised an eyebrow.

"She said that there's this cake she wanted to try." Yokozawa quickly loaded 3 slices of 'Castilla' on his tray.

"...Hmm...Is that so...?" Kirishima took a short glance at the tray. It was obvious that there was one for him as well.

"So that's for Hiyo then? Where's mine?" Kirishima teased, gently sliding a finger along Yokozawa's upper thigh.

"Don't do that!" Yokozawa slapped Kirishima's hand away.

"Ahh~ that's a bit sad. The man who's celebrating his birthday today gets nothing, not even a cake..." Kirishima feigned a dissapointed tone, leaning against the steering wheel..

He stared intently at Yokozawa.

"...To think that a grown man like you would fuss over something like this-" Yokozawa sighed, "Here." he handed Kirishima the paper bag.

Something wrapped in plastic was sitting at the bottom of the paper bag. Kirishima took it out, to find that it was a blue silk neck tie.

"A tie, huh? As expected from an uptight man." He looked at the tie and removed it from it's packaging.

"Who are you calling uptight?! You should be in the least grateful that it's something practical." Yokozawa snapped.

"-Says the wild bear of Marukawa." Kirishima retaliated.

Yokozawa couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He had spent quite some time thinking about what to get for Kirishima. A briefcase is out of the question, since the one he gave Kirishima last year was still good and sturdy.

As a middle aged adult man with an inevitably high sense of pride, giving Kirishima himself would be the most unlikely thing he would come up with, let alone considering about it in the first place. It just purely seemed too vague and impossible of an idea, that Yokozawa only hoped a tie would work out well in regard of this situation.

He looked away. "Aren't you supposed to get home to Hiyo? It's getting quite late already."

"Before that," Kirishima held the tie in front of Yokozawa."-Put it on for me."

"I'd never do this shit. Wear it youself."

"Come on, I dare you." Kirishima provoked further, "I know you want to."

Kirishima undid the tie he had on.

"Takafumi, come on now, there's no need to be shy~"

Yokozawa immediately returned with an annoyed glance.

"Who is?! Give it here!" he snatched the neck tie and turned to face Kirishima.

Kirishima grinned. That had always proved effective against Yokozawa. Yokozawa was never one to back down when provoked.

Yokozawa looped the tie around Kirishima's shirt collar.

"Don't complain if it's too tight."

He straightened the creased collar with gentle tugs, whilst doing a perfect knot on the neck tie.

"I'll make sure to tell you if it is-"

Just as Yokozawa was about to finish the knot, Kirishima suddenly lifted up Yokozawa's chin with one hand and pressed his lips against Yokozawa's.

"...!"

Almost immediately, Yokozawa pushed him away.

"What the hell are you thinking, in a place like this?!" he exclaimed.

Kirishima only gave him a smug smile.

He shrugged, "You looked so adorable, I couldn't help myself~"

"As If I would buy that!" Yokozawa protested.

The carpark was dimly lit, only a few cars were parked far away. Nevertheless, Shibuya's a busy place even at this hour, being seen is the last thing the both of them wanted.

"Pipe down, would you? If you wanted a proper one, we'll always have tonight~" Kirishima gave Yokozawa a suggestive grin. "You're staying over tonight, aren't you?"

"I'm heading straight home, thank you very much. Don't expect me to comply with your every wish just because it's your birthday today."

"Damn, I was looking forward to that! Besides, you forgot to wish me a happy birthday." Kirishima reminded.

Yokozawa looked at him in disbelief, "...Some troublesome guy you are."

"Thank you."

A wide smile appeared upon Kirishima's face, as if he took it as a compliment.

"Happy...Birthday." Yokozawa's response finally followed after a brief moment of silence.

He averted his eyes conciously, staring at the star lit sky.

It's been a long while since Yokozawa had said that, it was obvious that he felt a little embarrased, not to mention the person recieving the greeting was none other than his lover. Takano had been the one he was used to saying that, but now that Takano had already chose to be with Onodera, he was sure that he would keep his distance and let them be.

The feeling of being able to say that once more to someone he cares so much, was something Yokozawa felt glad about.

"...Now that's a good boy."

"Damn you-" Kirishima's return immediately invited a furious glare from Yokozawa.

"C'mon, this is nothing worth getting so pissed off about...Damn, you look really cute when you're pissed off!" Kirishima couldn't help but tease.

A slight annoyance and frustration bubbled inside Yokozawa. It's that aspect of Kirishima that he resented. Nevertheless, he could not help but notice the sense of amusement it gave Kirishima. It was obvious that he was the one at loss here, Yokozawa couldn't help but sigh.

"...But still...Thank you, Takafumi." A gentle smile appeared upon Kirishima's face.

Yokozawa froze for a split second. Kirishima seemed genuinely happy, that he just couldn't take his eyes off him. To put it straight, he felt slightly glad himself as well.

"That's right, you better appreciate it!" After a few seconds, Yokozawa added.

Despite that, it still could not hide the faint tone of embarassment in his voice.

The journey home was silent, but it was not a awkward one.

Kirishima hummed a merry little tune whilst driving , while Yokozawa just stared out of the window, observing the scenery outside.

"Happy Birthday, Papa!"

Upon entering the front door, Yokozawa and Kirishima were greeted with an ecstatic Hiyori.

In her hands were a small chocolate frosted cake decorated with strawberries.

"Hiyo, you made this?" Kirishima knelt down to her level.

"Yeah, Yokozawa-oniichan and I made it together yesterday." Hiyo asked happily, casting a glance towards Yokozawa, who stood behind Kirishima.

A smile widened upon Kirishima's face as he turned around. As his gaze met Yokozawa's, Yokozawa 's expression froze, attempting to maintain a serious mien. Whenever Hiyori's around, Yokozawa always had to scour extra effort just to conceal and control his emotions. This time, it was no exception.

"Oh, I've left the stove on!"

With the cake in her hand, Hiyori suddenly made a run for the kitchen, leaving both of them in the genkan. As Kirishima's stare were starting to get a bit uncomfortable, Yokozawa felt that he had to get out of there as well.

Yokozawa cleared his throat and declared, "I'll help Hiyo out." But before he could slip on his house slippers, Kirishima held his wrist with a fast and gentle grip. Without hesitating, he gave Yokozawa a quick peck on the cheek.

"Idiot! What if Hiyo sees us?!" Yokozawa hissed.

"Hey, it's a gesture of gratitude. Accept it." The grin on Kirishima's face widened even more.

Lost for words, Yokozawa buried his face in his hand as he headed towards the living room. The one last thing he wanted Hiyori to see, was that of the faint blush on his face. There's no doubt that Yokozawa's trying his best to surpress his embarassment that was caused by a certain someone.

During the meal, Hiyori kept going on about the time when they made the cake.

"The way onii-chan frosted the cake was so professional, it's like a real patissiere's work!

"It does seem like it."

Kirishima had to agree. The cake was frosted beautifully: the strawberries were allocated evenly upon the round cake, with white icing surrounding the fruit. It looked like something you would see being sold in a shop.

As soon as the meal was finished, they proceeded to the cake without delaying. Even Kirishima seemed as excited as Hiyori, Yokozawa couldn't help but smile.

Hiyori cheered as Kirishima blew out the candles. The job of dividing the cake was given to Yokozawa, since Kirishima couldn't even peel an apple with a knife.

"Papa gets the biggest piece~" Hiyori declared.

It was a slice with the most strawberries on it. Kirishima picked one up with his fork and put it onto Yokozawa's plate before putting another on Hiyori's.

Yokozawa looked at the strawberry then at Kirishima, who gave him a wink when Hiyori wasn't looking. The urge to spit out a sarcastic comment rose inside him, but he bit back the words that were about to escape from his lips and ate up the fruit instead.

The leer Kirishima fixated on him is starting to get on his nerves, he couldn't help but lower his head even more.

Nevertheless, the smile the father and daughter had on their faces...Yokozawa felt a gushing warm feeling filling up inside him.

Perhaps, this was what he had been wishing for all along.

(END)


End file.
